A Mother's Intuition
by Lightning Eterna
Summary: Just like that, that murderous coward shattered the world around her. But, she will never allow her son to befall that man's cruelty. A mother's love, hope, and sacrifice.


**Hola, Potter fandom. This is my first venture into HP fanfic (after seven long shameful years of dormancy… .) and it really just came to me in a wave of inspiration that's been pelting me recently. Of course, I'm not one of those writers who constantly thinks of only one fandom when exploring fanfic ideas, so whether I can say there'll be any more to follow is anyone's guess. I certainly hope fans of JamesxLily and mamabear!Lily can enjoy this, as I enjoyed writing it.**

**And please, reviews and concrit are completely welcome. I'd love to hear your guys' feedback on how I can do better. :)**

Mother's Intuition

When she thinks about it, she can see it all clearly. Her baby boy growing up into an amazing wizard, a master of magic beyond their wildest dreams, right before her eyes. She hopes he'll inherit all his father's best traits and laughs at the inevitability of his disobedience towards any sort of rules as a Potter boy.

She pictures his room: the white cradle, where he sleeps; the little toy broomstick he plays around on almost every day (he'll be a natural at Quidditch, she thinks proudly). The assortment of plastic muggle toys that litter the floor…absolutely nothing about her son can fail to make her smile.

She thinks of what he will be like when he's older. While she loves the rascal that is James Potter, she hopes her son will be more of a sensitive man. She likes to think he'll inherit her sense of consideration for others. He sees the world with her same eyes, and she'd expect that would help him be a bit more perceptive.

She thinks of how dashing he will look in his Hogwarts robes. She wonders how nervous he'll be boarding the train to his new school. Mother's intuition tells her he might be a bit shy, cautious to make friends. But she'll teach him to know a decent person from a deceitful one, and make the right kinds of friends.

She looks forward to hearing from him, seeing an owl every weekend fly in to deliver a letter where he complains endlessly of the amounts of homework he receives. She's excited at the idea of replying and giving him small hints and tips and sending an occasional chocolate frog to keep him distracted.

She wants to see her son's skills and magical abilities develop. She wants to know the wonder of becoming a full-fledged wielder of magic once more, this time through her son's eyes. She hopes he will become a great wizard, regardless of whatever path he chooses in life.

Lily also secretly hopes for the day that she and her sister may see eye to eye once more. She hopes her little Harry and her nephew might get along, though she is wary of her sister's husband and how he would definitely be opposed to the idea. But she does care for her sister dearly, and hopes to share her love for her son with her.

She is a proud mother, happily awaiting the life of her child. With him and her loving husband by her side, she can't think of a better life.

But all of a sudden, there's a war brewing. They're all in the midst of the greatest conflict the Wizarding World has ever seen. She's afraid, for her life, for her love, her friends, but most especially, her little son.

They've already had three close encounters with that vile man. One could hardly call him such, for he's truly a monster. She doesn't want the bastard anywhere near her or her perfect dream of a family.

But before she knows it, she's running from her own front door, her precious child in her arms. She gives a yelp when she hears the sound of glass breaking and the front door being blown apart.

James yells at her frantically to get away, to run to safety. She darts into her baby's room, reluctant to apparate with the small child, who might not get to where she wants to go safely.

She puts him in the white cradle, murmuring and giving him loving words. She whispers and coos to her little Harry, hoping to give him a sense of assurance. Her little boy is her world for that moment, and she doesn't think of how the rest of world is shattering around her.

She listens to the struggle going on outside the room. She hears shouting, then mirthful laughter. The sound of breaking objects is continuous. Her brave husband is giving it his all, likely giving Voldemort one of the fiercest duels of his life.

Then, suddenly, all is eerily quiet. There is no more sound of struggle, no more crashing noise, none of her husband's taunting yells, and no more of that bone-chilling laughter.

She realizes with utter horror that her husband is gone. Her love, her other half, her dream. She thinks of how she'd had him in her arms just the night before, pressed against his warmth, the two of them speaking sweet words of banter. Gone are those nights, gone is the chance to have told him just how much she loved him.

Then, she thinks, she is next. She can sense the creaking of floorboards as the predator lurks and hunts down his prey. She reaches for her wand and remembers she left it lying on the kitchen counter when she had hurried to get Harry away.

She stands slowly, frightened and unsure of what to do next. She never thought that this could happen. They were young, their little son just born; it shouldn't have been their time to go.

Who could have let out their secret? Who could have told him where they would be? No one other than their closest friends and confidants had had any knowledge of their whereabouts. Could there...have possibly…been a traitor?

Thoughts of betrayal fly from her mind when the bedroom door is blown open. She turns around quickly to face the Dark Lord, anger and defiance bursting within her as she glares at his pallid, snakelike features. He has ruined the only life she has ever known and now he stands before her, grinning wickedly and eyeing her with a mocking candidness.

He shows not a shred of remorse for murdering her James. Now, he dares threaten her son.

"Move aside, woman." She isn't expecting this cold order. She was under the impression he would try to get her out of the way as soon as possible and move on to her poor, innocent child. Little Harry had burst out with tears when he was subject to the deafening explosion in his ears.

Lily Evans Potter suddenly feels the hugest wave of affection and desire to protect the small child she loved so much. He was her child, a symbol of her and James' love. He was her hope and dream, her wish for the future.

She looked at this dead-looking excuse for a man before her. He was pathetic really. So desperate to secure his idea of power, he was willing to kill a child, an infant, and then likely make of show of his triumph to the world.

But she was a mother. And hell would freeze over before she let this man take away the only thing she had left. Her emerald eyes steeled over with determination and she resolved to stand and guard her little boy with everything she had.

"I will most certainly _not_ let you harm a hair on _my_ son's head!" she exclaims boldly. She stands her ground, confident, her posture firm, and her fiery hair fanned out in equal defiance.

The snakelike man sneers coldly. "Then the both of you can go join your fool of a husband."

And in a green flash of light, everything is gone. Her world has deteriorated right before her eyes. She lies lonely in darkness, sobbing without tears for the life of the small boy she left behind.

As soon as she begins to succumb to the numbness, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. She turns and looks up to see the teasing hazel eyes of her beloved looking down on her.

"Alright there, Lil?" he asks, though she can see the pain he also feels.

She jumps up and embraces him, quite sure that if she lets go, she might go insane. His arms wrap around her slim frame and everything about him is comfort. Even though she is miserable at her loss – _Harry's loss_, she corrects herself – she knows he can help her get through this, like he always does.

"Lil," he says suddenly. She backs away slightly, keeping her firm hold on him.

"James…what have we done? We've left him all alone! For all we know, he could be –!"

"You saved him, Lily." He cuts her off, and for a moment she is in shock, surprised and relieved all at once.

"I…I did what?" she looks to him in confusion.

He runs a hand through her lively red hair, and smiles his same infuriating smirk. Except this time, there's a sense of victory to it.

"I'm not sure how, I've no idea really, but Lil, he's alive. I can feel it in me."

Lily mulls over his words for a moment. She suddenly thinks to feel that mother's intuition that always comes over her when she needs to know something about her boy.

She feels a tug, a connection to the world she has left. Yes, her child is very much alive, though she cannot comprehend how or why.

All she knows is bliss, because even though she has to move on, her one final wish is still alive. She no longer has to worry because her child has a chance at life and her intuition tells her he'll be fighting to stay that way for quite some time.

"Ready to go, then, Lils?" James asks her, taking her hand in his and leading her off into the unknown.

She still looks forward to seeing the man she knows and hopes Harry will become. She awaits the day she might see him again. She does, however, hope that isn't for a long time…

**So…just a few things I feel I ought to nitpick upon…**

**When it comes to Lily, I find that people often like her for either her steamy relationship with James or her mother's love and instinct for Harry. I don't really think one overcomes the other, because both are important aspects of her life and are also very different and I tried my best to show this in my writing. I love Potter-family-luv in general, so I just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Just as well, I took some liberties with the dialogue as far as the Voldemort scene goes. I know how the whole canon scene went, with Lily begging and pleading with Moldy Voldy not to murder Harry and him snapping at her to get out of the way until he finally did the deed. But, I just found it would be a bit more characteristic of her to not go down without a fight. I mean, if I was a woman whose husband had just been killed and was standing face to face with his murderer who also wanted to kill her newborn baby, I'd be rather pissed off, once the feelings of fear were to pass.**

**And lastly, the moving-on scene…I'd like to think Lily, as a proud mother, would still hold on to her dreams for Harry, even in death. It just makes perfect sense, to me. ;)**

**And without further ado, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope I am able to provide more fic for the Potter fandom in the future. See you then! **


End file.
